


Reign of Dragonfire

by iceman27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x05, Dark Dany, Dark Jon, Dark Jonerys, F/M, Incest, Jon is Jaehaerys, Jon is a Targaryen, Jonerys, mad queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman27/pseuds/iceman27
Summary: Jon changes his mind a few seconds after rejecting Daenerys, deciding to embrace his true Targaryen nature. The Mad King and Queen shall reign down fire and blood upon all those that sought to tear them asunder.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 69
Kudos: 263





	1. "No."

“Let it be fear.” He felt her heart hardening as she looked at him with a deadly gaze, cold as the ice he had grown up surrounded by. She turned her back to him, moving to face the fire burning in the hearth, hoping to find some comfort there.

“Leave me.” He stood there, stock still, unable to tear his gaze away. He didn’t recognize the person in front of him. She had once been the strong, confident, commanding woman that had taken his heart, and now she was an empty shell. Daenerys used to terrify him, and now he realized it was himself that terrified him. Their relation.

“Go, Jon.” He didn’t want to leave her. He couldn’t leave her. She shouldn’t be alone. He had been alone his entire life, even surrounded by the family he had grown up with. Cast out by Lady Catelyn, never truly accepted by his father- uncle. Eddard Stark was his uncle. And Daenerys was his aunt. It was wrong. His entire life he had been a bastard. Told he was wrong. He had finally found love. Was that wrong?

“No.” It was not wrong. He didn’t care if it was wrong to some. He had been raised wrong. A dragon among wolves. That’s what he was, truly. A dragon. Her dragon.

“No? Your Queen commands you to leave, Lord Snow.” She turned to face him, fire in her gaze.

“No.” He stepped closer. “I am not Lord Snow. And I will never leave you.”

He captured her mouth in a soft kiss, the two melting into one another. She reached up to grip the back of his neck, holding him close as she had tried to a moment before. He snaked his arm behind her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other, slowly probing her mouth with his tongue, gently duelling with hers.  
Their embrace was passionate but slow, the gentlest they had ever shared. When they eventually came up for a breath her icy demeanor had melted.

“Jon-”

“No.”

“No?” Her eyes searched his, terrified he was going to turn away again. Tell her the kiss was a farewell.

“Jon Snow is not my name.” He dipped down to kiss her again, just as softly as before. After a moment he pulled back, locking eyes with her again, brushing her hair back as he reached to cup her face in his hands. “My name…” He kissed her again, softer this time. Then he placed a slow kiss to her cheek, then slid his mouth to her ear. “...is Jaehaerys Targaryen.”

He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, inhaling her scent after being deprived of it for weeks. Then he pulled back, kissing her softly again before pulling away.  
“Dany, you look so weak. When was the last time you ate?” She turned her eyes away, trying to turn from him, but he held her firm. “Daenerys?”

“I don’t remember. It wasn’t safe to. Varys, he was trying to poison me.” She felt him tense at the mention of the Spider. Worried he was angry for the harsh execution she looked up, but found his eyes burning with anger.

“Burning was too clean a death for him.” Jon spat out before softening again. “You need to eat. I’m going to go find us some supper, meet me in the bathhouse. Let me take care of you tonight, okay?”

She gave him a small nod and he bent down to capture her mouth one more time before taking his leave of her. Once he was gone she fell into the bed, crying softly. She didn’t know why, but she was overcome with sadness. She should be thrilled, Jon loved her again. But something in her broke through, an echo of Missandei’s death, finally able to come out now that she was safe with her lover again.

That’s how he found her, sobbing in her bed, barely coherent. He gently kissed her forehead, picking her up and carrying her to the bathhouse, instructing a servant to bring her fresh clothes and asking the guards to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, although he wasn’t sure if they understood him.

Once in the bathhouse he set her down on the floor after asking a servant to lay down a thick towel. Once she had cleared out he gently undid the lacing of his tunic, followed by his boots and breeches. Daenerys’ crying slowed, though some tears were still seeping through. She stilled as Jon’s weathered hands softly undid the lacing of her gown, being careful to take care in removing it.

After he had removed her smallclothes he placed a soft kiss on her hip, rubbing her right hip and shoulder as he gently lifted her into the water. The water was scalding, and she could hear him hiss as he entered it with her, but it was soothing to her. Once inside the bath her tears began to clear, and he set her across his lap as he took a seat at the edge of the tub.

He stroked her hair, cupping water in his palm to bring over the crown of her head. Jon peppered her face and neck in kisses, whispering sweet words of love to her, hoping she would return to him in full force. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking into his before returning a soft kiss.

“Dany, love, you need to eat.” He pleaded with her, reaching for a towel to dry his hand before pulling the platter of food forward to feed the two of them. Before feeding her he took a bite of the bread, then brought it two her lips. Following that the two shared an apple, and cheese, washing it down with some wine.

“Thank you, Jon.” She said after the platter was empty. He nuzzled her neck, inching his way up to her ear again.

“My name is Jaehaerys, Daenerys.” She pulled back, turning to face him. She brought a hand up to his face. Water now dripping down his beard, she searched his eyes. Something had changed in him. He seemed proud, more confident, more sure of himself.

“Jaehaerys?” He nodded, staring firmly into her eyes with unwavering certainty.

“It doesn’t bother you? That Rhaegar was my brother? That I’m your-” His lips crashed into hers in the harshest kiss they had shared that night. It sent a shock of electricity from her mouth to her center, making her folds slicker than the water could have. He broke the kiss, kissing along her jawline to whisper in her ear once more.

“You’re my aunt, Daenerys. And my lover.” He pulled back to stare in her eyes, reaching up to cup her face and rub his thumb gently across her temple. “We’re the last two. The final Targaryens. We’re meant for each other, you and I. We belong together. I was a fool not to see that before.” This time it was her that moved to bring their mouths together, her tongue darting into his, fusing them. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh.

She moved off his lap, trying not to break the kiss while positioning herself to face him more directly. Daenerys slid one of her hands down from her nephew’s neck, along his chest, down his abdomen, to finally slide up his cock. He moaned into her mouth as she began to stroke him, gently, hardly touching him.

Eventually he broke the kiss, leaving his forehead resting against hers. “Stop teasin’ me, Dany.”

“Take your aunt to bed, Jaehaerys.” He lifted her out of the water, moving to wrap her in a towel. They hurriedly threw on their loose sleeping linens, then he carried her out of the bathhouse, back to their chambers. Once they neared her chambers she ordered the Unsullied guards to the end of the hall. She was hoping Jon would make her scream tonight.

Once inside they quickly shed their layers. She began stroking him more firmly this time, and smiled as his eyes rolled back in his head. Daenerys moved to crouched down to take him in her mouth, but he suddenly gripped her hair, pulling her back up. “You are my Queen, and I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

She reluctantly gave up control and let him guide her to the bed, where he perched her on the edge before crouching before her. He tilted his head up to brush his lips against hers one more time before turning his attention to her dripping core.

Daenerys fell back on the bed as Jon began his feast. He started softly, lapping at her outer lips, before finally capturing her nub in a gentle kiss. He began probing her entrance with his tongue shortly thereafter, followed by his fingers. A string of High Valaryian escaped her lips as she looked down to make eye contact with him as he filled his mouth with her sex.

Soon he had reduced her to tears as she arched her spine, cunt clenching around his fingers as he sealed his mouth around her clit, twirling his tongue in circles around it. She cried out his name as she came, hard.

Licking his fingers he began his ascension to her mouth, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her body as he went.

“Daenerys.” His tone was disciplinary. “What’s my name?”

Breathlessly she replied. “Jo-Jaehaerys.”

He nodded into her neck. “That’s the name I should hear when I make you cum like that. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He moved to look in her eyes, arching an eyebrow. “Yes, Jaehaerys.”

“Good girl.” With that he turned his attention to her breasts, kissing and sucking on her nipples and he kneaded the globes of flesh that fit perfectly in his hands. She moaned as he redoubled his efforts. “Jaehaerys.”

“Jaehaerys, I want you to fuck me.” He kissed his way up from her chest to her ear again. “You do?”

“Yes.” She breathed out as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. “What do you want me to do to you, aunt?”

“I want you to fuck me. I want my nephew to worship my body. I want you to make me scream your name. I want the whole world to hear the last two Targaryens fucking themselves into oblivion.” He let out a feral growl as he suddenly thrust into her. She gasped and cried out. “Yes, Jaehaerys! Fuck your aunt!”

He pounded into her relentlessly. Her tits bounced against his chest and he captured her mouth in a kiss that she soon broke to come up for air and choke out his name again. She raked her claws down his back, drawing blood and spurring him on even harder. “Dany.” He choked out again and again. “Yes, Jae. Yes! Fuck!”

“So tight. So hot. I’m not going to last long.” She locked her calves behind his firm ass as he drove into her even harder. “Harder, Jaehaerys. Make me cum.” He slammed into her, drawing out a scream. She bit into his neck as her back arched, pressing their bodies even closer together and cried out his name as her climax took her. He rode her through it, then came himself, thrusting all of it into her, waiting to grow limp before slowly pulling out. She hissed as he did so, and immediately moved to drape her body across his as he rolled onto his back.

After a few moments of heavy breathing he moved to get up, to get a clean rag and wipe her down. She gripped him tighter, holding him down. “No. I want to enjoy your mess a little bit longer. I love being full of your cum.”

He settled down next to her, the pair of them silently praying that his seed would take root in her womb and she would bear him an heir. He gently stroked her back, letting his cheek rest against her forehead as she rested on his shoulder, pressing her cheek to his chest and gently tracing the scars that littered it. He found it comforting.

“I want to kill them all.” He choked out after a few minutes. She tilted her head upwards, puzzled. “I want to kill them all, Dany. All those that have betrayed us. All those that have stood in your way all of these years. Everyone who has ever harmed our family. The Lannisters, the Starks, every shit person in Kings Landing that has supported the usurpers, all of them. I want them to burn.”

She noticed tears springing up in his eyes as he held her tight to him. “I’m a monster.”

“No.” She clasped his face in her hand, bringing his eyes to meet hers. “You are the blood of the dragon. They have tried to destroy us and our family, Jaehaerys, and they almost succeeded. But they never will. They will burn. We will take back what belongs to us with fire and blood. Tomorrow the sky will fall down upon them.”

She caught his mouth in a passionate kiss. Tongues battling, she reached down to his cock, gripping him tightly as she stroked him. He moaned into her mouth.

“Tomorrow,” she said as she moved above him to begin her descent down his body, “tomorrow we are both going to ride Drogon and we will show them the true power of the Targaryens. Tomorrow-”

“Tomorrow we will burn them all.” He pulled her back up to his mouth, kissing her passionately. “Yes.” She breathed out as she moved to straddle his thighs.

“Ride me, love. Ride your dragon King.” She slid his cock inside her and he gripped her hips as she slowly began to glide up and down his length. He filled her up completely, pushing out what remained of the seed he had left inside her from their last time. It dripped down her thighs, and the sound of their wet flesh slapping together filled the room.

“Together, Jaehaerys. Together we will rule them all. Together we will burn them all.” He suddenly sat up to kiss her chest, sucking on her breasts. She screamed out in pleasure and he groaned as she ground down against him. “My Queen.”

She brought her forehead down to touch his. “My King.”


	2. Burning the Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last dragons take what is theirs with fire and blood.

“I want you to say it.” They were perched atop one of the walls of Kings Landing, riding Drogon. His arms were wrapped around her and both their hearts were pounding out of their chests. They had successfully burned through every scorpion and ship in their path, and now the city was theirs for the taking.

The Golden Company had gone up in flames within seconds, and her army was hanging back, waiting to take the city when they commanded. They had abandoned Davos and the Northmen at Dragonstone, not trusting their loyalty to survive this test. Tyrion had come, but that was only because they wanted him to see the city burn. 

Suddenly a clear sound pierced the air. The bells began to ring. “Mercy!” and “Surrender!” were heard throughout the streets. 

“I want you to say it, my King.” She purred into his ear. “I want you to have the honor of giving the command.” 

He tilted his head towards her to bring his lips to hers. Breaking apart, the two urged Drogon on, and he finally said it as they began their flight over the city. “Dracarys.” 

As the flames burst forth beneath them he found himself hardening against the small of her back. The power was unimaginable, and sharing it with her only strengthened the sensation. He slid his hand down Daenerys’ chest to begin to work at the lacing of her leathers. “Jaehaerys.” She moaned, and a building next to the erupted as a hidden cache of wildfire caught. 

“So naughty, nephew. What will the small folk say?” She mused as she helped slide his fingers to her dripping core. His hard cock pressed into her back. “They’ll bow before us as I fuck you on the throne if we command it, Daenerys.”

His fingers probed her entrance while his other hand snaked up to knead her breasts as he sucked at her neck. “Yes, Jae. Just like that.” He slid a finger inside her and she purred while he teased a nipple through the thin leather of her dress. Drogon had reached the Red Keep and Daenerys screamed out “Dracarys” in a fit of pleasure. Soon their ancestral home began to fall to the ground. 

“Do you really want to burn it?” Jaehaerys asked, slowly pulling out of her to tease her lips instead. “What about the throne?” 

She turned, cupping his face to bring his eyes to hers. “Dragonstone will be our home, my King. We’re going to lay waste to this entire city. If the throne is left standing when we’re done, then it will be all that is left standing. No one but you or I shall leave this city alive.” She pulled him in for a crushing kiss. “Now, fuck your Queen.” 

He turned his attentions back to her sopping pussy, sliding one, two, then three fingers in and out of her, stretching her for his dick later. “When we’re back on the ground I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Jaehaerys circled her nub with his thumb and she shuttered against him. “I want you to picture my throbbing cock pounding into this perfect little pussy. I want you to think about how it’s going to feel when my seed is pouring down onto your thighs.” 

He thrust in and out of her with his fingers, slowing every now and then to pull out to softly tease her lips and rub her nub. He suckled at her pulse, pinching and pulling her nipples. She bucked against his hand, and by the time Kings Landing lay in ruin, she had come three times. His cock was ready to burst through his leathers, and they moved to land in the Dothraki camp once the final bricks of the city had come down. 

They dismounted to cheers of victory, the last of the Dothraki eager to follow their victorious Queen into battle again. The force that had remained on Dragonstone during the Battle of the Long Night was small compared to her former full army, but they were still considerable in number. 

Night was falling, and Daenerys instructed them to make camp and continue to wait outside the city until tomorrow, when they would comb through the rubble for the survivors. Jon and her made their way to the central tent, where he practically ripped off her clothes. She joined him in tearing at his, then stilled for a moment, breaking their embrace. “Daenerys?” 

He searched her eyes, and found her deep in thought. Then she turned to him, a devious smile forming on her face. “My love, we showed great strength today. The Dothraki follow the strong. They have followed me loyally for years now, but it is time they accept you as their leader as well.”

She took his hand and moved to lead him out of the tent. He didn’t follow, almost slipping from her grip. “Jaehaerys, I want you to fuck me under the stars. In front of the Khalasar. I want you to claim your Queen for all to see.” He continued to hesitate. She leaned into him, kissing his chest, then neck, inching her mouth up to his ear to whisper into it. “It’s the Dothraki way, my love. It’s also traditional that you would take me from behind. Hard.”

“Dany…” he had tried before and she had stopped him. It had been too painful, drawn up too many memories of Drogo before she had tamed him. When he had tried she had shut down, almost beginning to cry. But now she was practically begging him to, her eyes inviting him, one soft hand wrapped around his cock and the other tugging at his wrist. “As my Queen commands.” 

She grinned devilishly and pulled him outside. A large fire had been built outside her tent, and they would be visible to all. Those that saw them began to shout words of congratulations and praise. She turned to kiss him deeply before shouting out a few words of Dothraki and then falling to her knees before him. Looking down on her supple ass Jon found himself hardening again, and knelt down to take her. 

With one swift move he hammered into her, and both gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Daenerys was near to being spent from their time atop Drogon, but she had to remain strong in front of her people.

He pounded into her relentlessly, one had gripping her hip and the other reaching forward to entangle itself in her hair. He grunted with each thrust, methodically chanting her name. Those surrounding them began to toast and cheer words of encouragement to their new Khal. “Fuck, Dany. You feel so good.”

He slapped her ass, taking a moment to admire how it jiggled with every thrust into her. Then he snaked a hand around her hip to her nub, circling it lightly. She screamed in pleasure as he thrust into her even faster, driving both of them to their climax. This position allowed him to go deeper than any other, slamming into her and filling her again and again. He looked up to the stars and shouted her name as he released, her release soon following. He slumped over her a moment before pulling out and rising up, moving to help her to her feet. 

She leaned against him for support, completely spent. They were met with cheers from the entire Khalasar. After she shouted out something in Dothraki the two made their way back into the tent. Daenerys settled down into their furs while Jon pulled on his breeches and left to go find some food. When he returned he found his queen fast asleep, his seed still dripping out of her swollen cunt. He gently wiped it away, bent to kiss her brow, then slid himself under the furs next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly smut, and it was short, and I'm impatient being in quarantine, so I ended up not waiting a week. Whoops. No promises this will happen again in the future. The next chapter will be longer, and have a bit more plot, but I hope you enjoy this until next week (or sooner if I get impatient again)!


	3. The Dragon's Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys sort through the aftermath of the burning of Kings Landing.

Her eyes fluttered awake, quickly adjusting to the soft sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the tent. She was nestled into the crook of Jon’s neck, and he was sleeping soundly with an arm draped over her. Daenerys sighed and nuzzled into his chest, dropping a kiss to the scar over his heart. She slowly traced her way along the scars on his abdomen, carefully laying a kiss to each as she descended. 

Soon she was hovering above his manhood, growing harder with each kiss she had placed in her descent. Raising her eyes she discovered that he was still sleeping, so ever so gently she began to run the tips of her fingers up his cock. He hardened even more with each touch. Checking to be certain he was still sleeping, she began placing wet open-mouthed kisses up and down his length. She cupped his stones in her hand, tugging gently.

Daenerys swirled her tongue over the tip of Jon’s cock, savoring his taste. As she began to swallow his length his eyes finally opened. His brow furrowed and he licked his lips, moving to grip what was left of her braids. 

“Yes, Dany.” He moaned out as he started to buck into her mouth. She took him as deep as she could, then pulled back to swirl her tongue around his head and lick up his shaft slowly. “I want you to come in my mouth, Jae. Look at how wet I am just thinking about it.”

As she sucked him down he watched her play with her pussy, smearing herself all over his stomach the next time she came up for air. He reached down to grip her hand and lick her fingers, readying himself to flip them and take her cunt, but she stopped him. “No. I want you in my mouth. I want to taste you.”

He lay back, welcoming the embrace of her sweet mouth. He gripped her hair again, propping himself up to watch her play with herself as his climax neared. Finally he felt it washing over him, his dick releasing hot seed into her warm mouth in spurts. Daenerys swallowed down all of him. Breathlessly he watched her lick her lips as she moved up to kiss him.

“Good morning, my King.”

“Fuck, Dany! That’s the best good morning I’ve ever had.” She smiled, standing up to find some clothes. “Where are you going? I’m not done with you yet, my Queen.”

She laughed, smiling back at him. “I think you could use a moment to recover. I’m going to go find us some food. Stay there, and don’t you dare get dressed.”

He lay back, taking a moment to marvel at his good fortune. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined waking to a beautiful woman- the Queen- doing that to him. He had come a long way from a celebate boy on the Night’s Watch. He scoffed at his uncle’s attempt to keep him locked away in the North. He was the King, and he belonged with his Queen, on their family's throne. 

Daenerys returned a short while afterward, followed by a few servants carrying a platter of meat and a chest. Jon moved to cover himself, still self-conscious after the night before. Daenerys gave him a slight roll of her eyes before the servants left. 

“Now,” he said coyly, beckoning her over to him, “where were we?” She laughed, but remained where she was. “Get up, Jae. I have something for you.”

He furrowed his brow in irritation. “Unless it’s your cunt, I don’t want it.” 

She walked over to him, but extended a hand to pull him up, giving him a look of annoyance. He grumbled and got up, hoping to get her surprise over with and go back to bed. 

She opened the trunk for him, presenting its contents. “Dany… I... “

“I know you want to keep our clothes off right now, my love, but I thought you might like to try this on.” She had presented him with a new gambeson with a scaled pattern, black with red etchings and a new gorget, embossed with the Targaryen sigil. Next to it sat a simple smooth black crown, made of dragonglass. “Thank you, Dany. It’s perfect. I love it.”

She took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, her face forming a soft smile at his reaction. “Today is the day of our coronation, my King. I thought you should look the part. You have made our house proud.”

He bent down and their mouths came together in a passionate kiss. Deterred from the activities he had originally had in mind, Jon began dressing, all in black except for the red on his new gambeson. Daenerys had also chosen Targaryen colors, a black and red dress that tightly hugged her curves. The second she put it on Jon started fantasizing about ripping it off of her.

After their morning meal the two stepped out of their tent, to be met with screams from the Khalasar. Jon helped Daenerys mount her horse, then climbed atop his own. The Khalasar moved with them as they began the journey to wade through the ashes that had once been Kings Landing. The horses had a trying time making it through the bricks lining the streets, as almost every building had been blown to bits. As they made their way to the Red Keep they encountered few living people, but plenty of corpses. The living they did find soon joined the dead.

Reaching what remained of the Red Keep they realized that they could have decimated it further, though Daenerys secretly hoped that they would find Cersei alive. After they passed through the gates of the keep Jon dismounted, then moved to help Daenerys down. Entranced, the two moved throughout the wreckage, stepping over bodies left and right in search of their foe. Daenerys’ bloodriders flanked them, searching for threats but only finding a sea of rubble and lifeless bodies. 

After a few hours of searching, they found them in the throne room. Cersei lay at the foot of the throne, in the arms of her brother, who had been struck down by the rubble, dying in his attempts to shield his lover. Tyrion hovered over their bodies, sobbing softly. 

Upon the intrusion by the monarchs, Tyrion drew himself up, wiped away his tears, and directed his most hateful gaze towards them. Jon held back laughter at the fury of such a small man. Not only small in stature, but small in his understanding of the world. His bias for his family had blinded him. He was unable to see how the world would prosper under the Targaryen reign, and he had to die for that. 

“You… you… you…” Daenerys couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his sputtering. “Yes, Tyrion? Do you have any wise counsel to offer your Queen?”

He drew his mouth into a hard line and ripped off his Hand of the Queen pin, throwing it angrily on the ground. “You are no Queen of mine.”

Jon gripped his sword, ready to split the dwarf in two for his insolence. “Shh, not yet my love.” Daenerys stilled his hand and stepped forward. “Tyrion, you stand accused of conspiring behind my back with the traitor Varys. You stand accused of conspiring with your family to help them evade justice. You stand accused of freeing your brother and directly disobeying commands from your Queen.”

“And you SLAUGHTERED A FUCKING CITY.” He snarled in anger. She felt her lover tense behind her, and she almost lost restraint herself. She had trusted Tyrion, and he had repeatedly failed her, and then openly defied her. He had just eliminated any chance he had of surviving. 

Tyrion turned to Jon, his last hope. “Jon Snow. I trust you to do the right thing. Think of your father. He lost his life doing the right thing. He spent every moment trying to do what was right for the people, what was best to protect them. Jon, this cannot continue. She cannot burn the entire continent. Think of the children. Don’t let her do this.” He pleaded, tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees. 

Jon stepped forward, keeping his eyes locked with Tyrion’s as he moved past Daenerys. As he neared the dwarf he bent down to whisper in his ear. “My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen.” He gripped Tyrion’s throat, lifting him off the ground. “I was up there with her yesterday. I burned this shit city. I killed your brother, I killed your sister, and now I’m going to kill you.”

He flung his body across the room, where he slammed down into the rubble, screaming in pain. Not dead, but badly wounded. Jon returned to his Queen’s side. “Darling, I would like a moment alone with you on the throne. I think it’s time you claim your prize. Can you order your Dothraki to take out the Lannisters’ bodies? I don’t want them to spoil this moment, and I have an idea of how I would like to deal with them later.”

Enjoying the glint in his eye, Daenerys nodded with a smile, barked out a few commands in Dothraki, and watched as their broken bodies were carried out of the throne room. Soon it was just her and Jon, alone with the throne.

“I’ve been dreaming of it my entire life. Ever since I was old enough to understand anything Viserys was telling me about the throne. How we would take it back. And now we have.” She ascended the steps to it, Jon following close behind her. Once they reached the top of the steps she stilled as she slowly reached out to touch it, almost as if she was afraid it would disappear. Jon wrapped his arm around hers, guiding her wrist to the hilt of a sword on the arm of the chair.

She let out a breath when her hand finally came into contact with it, then turned to capture Jon’s mouth in a kiss. He slowly backed her into the chair, and forced her to sit down. He took a step back to admire her. While the usurpers had complained about how uncomfortable the throne was, she felt right at home. Jon beamed at her, and she gave him a devious smile. “Jaehaerys, what was it you said yesterday? About fucking me on the throne?” 

He practically ripped her off the throne, hands immediately going to the lacing of her dress. They were careful when taking off their crowns, but they stripped off every other piece of clothing as quickly as possible. Once they were stripped bare, Daenerys began stroking him, gently at first, increasing her speed and pressure as their tongues duelled in a desperate kiss. 

She reached down into her soaking folds, then moved her dripping hand across his length, driving him wild with the memory of how it felt to be buried inside her. She shoved him back onto the throne, and they broke apart for a moment, savoring the feeling of his first time sitting on their ancestral seat. Soon the moment was broken as she fell into his lap, rubbing her slick and throbbing cunt along his cock, hard as Valyrian steel. 

He slid in her with ease and she moaned. She slowly moved up and down his length, rolling her hips while he played with her tits. Normally their coupling was fast and furious, ravaging each other like the dragons they were. This was different. Slow, savory. A memory to be held onto. A homecoming. 

Jaehaerys moaned as she reached down to gently tug on his stones as he teased one of her nipples. “Do you remember yesterday? The feeling of Drogon destroying this keep? The sound of this building bursting apart? The way they screamed?” At the mention of the memory Daenerys rose up, almost slipping him out of her, before falling back down on his length, lower than before as her moans mingled with his. 

“Yes, Jae. They should never have questioned the Targaryens. They should never have supported the usurpers. This throne is ours. It belongs to us. And you belong to me.” He slid his hand down her body, finding her clit as he grew close to his climax. She moaned out his name, grinding down into him. “Just think, dear nephew, how it’s going to feel to burn Winterfell to the ground.”

He stilled, conflicted. He hated the Starks almost as much as the Lannisters, they had betrayed him and played a part in destroying his family. But he still loved them. Still loved Arya and Bran, even though they had changed, they had been broken. But Sansa? She was going to pay for breaking her oath. She was going to pay for Varys’ attempts to poison Daenerys. He thrust up into her again, hard, bringing his ear to her mouth as he circled her nub.

“Burning is too clean. I want her to suffer. I want to hear her scream. I want to break her, like she almost broke us. Sansa is going to pay.” He kissed her neck and she clenched and convulsed around his cock as she came, crying out his true name. He continued to fuck her through her climax, then came himself in long bursts, his seed spilling out from where they were still connected. After a few moments of savoring the sensation of being with one another, they stepped down from the throne to redress. 

After helping Daenerys lace up her dress, he gingerly picked up her crown and gently placed it on her head, giving her a soft kiss. “My Queen.” She did the same for him, holding him close to her and locking the memory into her mind. “My King.”

As the two made their way back to the gates of the keep, Jon saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly drew his sword, pushing Daenerys behind him protectively. “Jon?” A voice croaked out. He knew that voice. Suddenly his sword was left to clatter on the floor as he rushed forward. 

One of her legs was clearly broken, and she was barely able to crawl over the rubble, but she was steadily dragging herself. Jon rushed to her side and carefully held her in his arms, pulling her onto his thigh as he knelt next to her. “Arya? What are you doing here?”

She gave him a weak smile, her face covered in a paste of ash and blood. He cupped a hand to her face, horror in his eyes. His baby sister lay in his arms dying.

“Cersei?” She choked out, turning to her side to spit out some blood. Jon carefully supported her body as she did so, then righted her back on his thigh.

“Dead.” His response was firm, proud. He didn’t understand the look of disappointment that came to her face. “Damn dragon. I wanted to kill her. She was the last name on my list.”

“Your list?” A tear ran down her face. Jon saw she was losing a lot of blood and moved to try to stop the bleeding, but she weakly held his hand in place. “No, don’t. It’s okay. All the names have been crossed off my list. I’m ready, Jon. I’m not afraid.”

“No, no, Arya, don’t say that. Don’t go. We’ll get you help, there’s a healer in the camp we can-”

“No.” She held up a hand to his face to wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. “No. Today is the day. The day I die. I know death, and I’m not afraid of death. I’ve done what I set out to do, Jon. I’ve found justice for our family. For our father. The Lannisters, they’re all dead. So are the Freys. House Stark is safe now. You’ll keep it safe, I know it. The realm can be at peace. That’s something I want. Peace.” 

Her breathing was becoming heavier. “Arya, no, no, no, please. Please.” Her hand dropped from his face, and she used her remaining strength to rest it on Needle. “Jon. Listen to me. If anyone threatens that peace, if there is ever a threat to the people-” she started to cough up more blood and Jon turned her to her side, wiping her mouth as his tears began to fall freely. 

Eventually the coughing stopped, and he brought her back to his knee. She was whispering something, he leaned down to her mouth. “Jon, protect the people. Protect the peace. Do what’s right. Stick her with the pointy end. Please. Don’t let the killing go on. My list has ended. Will hers?”

He felt her growing limp in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, weeping freely. “I love you, Arya. I love you.” He didn’t know how long he held her there. Suddenly Daenerys was trying to pull him away from her, trying to explain something about a healer, but he knew she was gone. Knew she wanted to stay gone. 

“Jaehaerys, please. They can help her.” He shook his head and held his baby sister tighter. His eyes hurt from the tears but he couldn’t stop crying. Couldn’t let her go. Couldn’t open his eyes for fear it was real. 

Daenerys crouched next to him, careful not to touch Arya. She knew that her body was sacred and for Jon alone to bear. She knelt forward and pressed a kiss to his temple, resting one hand on his arm and using the other to rub his back, to try and soothe him. Both of them had seen such death in their lives, but she didn’t know how to make it easier for him. She had no way of making it hurt any less. 

All she could do was be there with him, comforting him as best she could, supporting him through his grief. Eventually the tears stopped. He opened his eyes, meeting hers. Still holding Arya, he dipped his head into Daenerys’ neck and let her hold him a moment longer before he finally broke the embrace, gently setting down Arya’s body.

“Do you want the healers to look at her?” Daenerys asked quietly, knowing that it was probably pointless but not ready to give up hope. Jon shook his head, reaching out his arms to embrace her. “I’m taking her body back to Winterfell. She’s going to be put in the crypts, next to her father and Rickon.” he mumbled into her shoulder, his tears threatening to break through again.

“Of course, my love. She was the hero of Winterfell. She saved us all and the world shall never forget her.” He held her tighter.

“She was my sister before all of that. Arya wasn’t like the others. She was a fighter from the start. She always stood up for me. Lady Catelyn tried to teach her to look down on me, tried to make all of her children hate me and be ashamed of me as a stain on Lord Stark’s honor, but Arya never could. She would defend me to the end, no matter how many times her mother punished her for it.” He held the embrace a minute longer, then stepped back to look at his sister again. He knelt to kiss her brow, then lifted her body in his arms to carry her back to their horses. 

She walked after him, silently willing him strength. She could feel a change in him and the possibility his sister might have turned him against her again terrified her. When they reached the horses one of the healers approached her and hurriedly said something in Dothraki, eliciting a smile from Daenerys. Jon moved to place Arya across the back of his horse, but Daenerys placed her hand on his arm to stop him. “She’s not dead.” 

He scowled. “She died in my arms, Dany. She’s gone. And she’s not coming back.”

She pulled him towards her. “No, Cersei. She’s not dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that got pretty depressing there. Whoops. Unfortunately if you burn an entire city you probably are going to have to deal with some consequences. I honestly feel sort of neutral about Arya. I don’t know that she would have killed Daenerys had Jon not. I think if he really took a strong stand in favor of her Arya would have respected that. Plus, my cousin is named after Arya, so I couldn’t just completely throw her under the bus. 
> 
> This was a longer chapter, so I’m going to try to hold off and wait a while before I post the follow-up. Though knowing me, it’ll only be a few days… feel free to leave a comment complaining or supporting Arya’s death and let me know how you think the Lannisters should die.


	4. The Last of the Lannisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debt is paid. Paid with fire and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: I tried not to go into vivid detail, but my mind did go to some sick and twisted places, so if you don’t deal with violence and torture well, maybe skip this chapter.

He nearly dropped Arya from the shock. Daenerys ordered one of her bloodriders to lay down some furs, which Jon then gently placed Arya upon. After her body was secured he was presented with Longclaw again; one of Daenerys’ bloodriders had retrieved it for him. He sheathed the blade, gripping the pommel tightly. Straightening his gambeson he offered Daenerys his arm and with a grimace the two stormed towards the last remaining Lannisters. 

Jamie was dead, his body mangled, but his sister was still alive, though just barely. Tyrion wasn’t dead either, but had been badly wounded when Jon slammed him down into the rubble. His hands and arms were tied and there was a gag in his mouth, for good reason. 

“Is she conscious?” Jon asked as he bent down to look at her. Daenerys hastily spoke with the healer to translate for him. “No, but he says that she should be soon.”  
“Hmmm.” He stood back up, turning to face her. “Do you think it’s worth the wait?”

She considered it a moment before nodding. Jon let out a huff and nodded as well, turning to face Tyrion. “Can you ask them to build us a gallows?”

Daenerys turned to her bloodriders and soon a gallows had been built. They desecrated Jaime’s body, stripping him of his clothes and stringing him up by his neck. Tyrion watched with tears in his eyes.

Jon stepped down and gripped Tyrion by the collar of his shirt, raising him to his eye level. “What was that you always said, about wanting to die with a girl's mouth around your cock? I don’t know if there are any girls about, but I would love to fulfill your wish. How about we use your clever mouth instead?”

Tyrion started thrashing about, eyes wide with fear. Jon dropped him down, asking her bloodriders to hold him. Daenerys watched with a smug smile as Jon cut off the dwarf’s prized cock. She feared he might pass out from blood loss, but when Jon removed his gag Tyrion started wailing, directing a slur of curses towards her and her King. Once his mouth was full, Jon put the gag back on, practically choking him. Then the Dothraki finished the job, stringing him up for all to see. 

“Is Cersei awake yet?” Daenerys was relieved to see her Jaehaerys return to her, hell-bent on delivering fire and blood to their enemies. Cersei hadn’t yet regained consciousness, so the pair made their way back to the camp, instructing the healer to fetch them once she did. 

Jon carefully set Arya’s body across the back of his horse. The mood between him and Daenerys had become somber following the execution, and nothing was said between the two of them. When they reached the camp she arranged to have a coffin made for Arya, and although the concept was foreign to the Dothraki, their efforts were sufficient for Jon. He lay her body in it and kissed her brow again before shutting the lid, where she would remain until they arrived back at Winterfell. Daenerys hung back, wanting to give him space as he returned to their tent.

She hadn’t known the girl well, but she knew that Arya had been incredibly important in Jon’s life. When they got the news that she was alive Jon was the happiest she had ever seen him. He had rushed to find her, smiling and laughing, whisking her into his arms and kissing her deeply before sharing the news. Jon told her stories of his childhood on their voyage, and he always had a special glint in his eye when he talked about Arya. 

When she eventually did follow him into the tent she found him already asleep, although his face was still wet with tears. She quietly disrobed, then crawled under the furs next to him. He was curled into a ball on his side and she draped an arm around him as best she could, trying to lend him strength and protect him from the forces that she knew were tearing them apart.

They were awoken suddenly by one of her bloodriders. Jon threw his arm back protectively over Daenerys, jumping for his sword. At finding out Cersei was awake both relaxed for a moment, then moved to redress. Once they had returned to their King and Queen facades, they made their way back to the makeshift gallows. It was early morning; the sun had just begun to rise.

The healer explained that Cersei was still very weak, but was in a lot of pain and had regained consciousness. As they neared they could hear her cursing the guards, letting out a steady line of threats. “If it isn’t the bastard and the foriegn whore.” 

Daenerys rested her hand on Jon’s arm, feeling him tense at the insult against her. They couldn’t allow her to provoke them into too quick a death. She needed to suffer. “Come to gloat? You’ve made your father proud, you know. You’re just as mad as he was. Maybe you’re even worse. The last Targaryen, finally given over to the madness that has plagued your wretched family for centuries.”

Now it was Jon that reached out to steady Daenerys. He clenched his jaw, his voice cold and dripping with destruction. “You will pay for what you have done to our family. For what you did to Lord Stark. To Rhaegal. To Missandei. You will pay with your life, but first you will suffer.” 

He stepped forwards, gripping her head and forcing her to look at what remained of her brothers. “Do you know who they are?” 

She didn’t respond. He kicked her in the stomach. “Do you know who they are?!”

“Yes.” Tears began to stream down her face. He stepped back, turning to Daenerys. She stepped forward to address their prisoner. She rattled off a few commands in Dothraki and they stripped off Cersei’s clothes as she screamed and struggled against them. Then they strung her up by her wrists next to her brothers. Next they brought her a bow. 

She nocked an arrow and slowly drew it back, taking aim. “I was never that good an archer, but Euron was. He shot my son out of the sky. On your orders.” 

It hit her in the thigh and she screamed. More followed, stuck in her legs, arms, stomach, but nowhere that would kill her. They weren’t finished yet. After Cersei had been hammered with arrows Daenerys turned to Jon, offering control back to him. He drew Longclaw, stepping forwards. 

“This is for the Tyrells.” In a flash he had cut off her leg at the knee. She had little energy left from being shot, but it elicited another scream. “This is for the Sand Snakes.” The other leg fell to the ground. “This is for Lord Stark.” He buried his sword in her belly, then pushed the blade down to her cunt, splitting her down the middle. “And this,” he motioned for her bloodriders to lower her, “this is for Missandei.” In one swift move he cut off her head. 

They mounted her head on a spike and strung her body up again, next to her brothers. The last of the Lannisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, very short. I know. I will be posting the next chapter within the next few days because of that, but I wanted to let this one sit for a minute before we leave Kings Landing. I hope that this wasn’t too graphic for anyone, I didn’t want it to be disturbing but I also wanted them to suffer. Personally I have always liked Tyrion, but he screwed over Daenerys in season 8 so I felt the need to get revenge. The man talked his way out of literally every rough patch he got himself into in the show, I figured at some point everything he’s been evading has to catch up to him.


	5. The Wolf Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon recovers from Arya's death and chooses a side as the King and Queen travel to Winterfell.

They had left King’s Landing for good. Part of her forces were returning to Dragonstone to deliver news of the battle and deliver the Iron Throne to its new home, though the bulk of her forces were traveling to the North with Jon and her. 

The few weeks they had been travelling were unpleasant, to say the least. Arya’s death had changed Jon, and not for the better. He only seemed to care about returning her body to the crypts. When Daenerys would speak of other things she would only receive brief answers. He hardly ate, he barely slept, and when he did it was not with her in his arms. 

She felt lost without Jon. She didn’t think he hated her, didn’t think he was abandoning her, but she felt him abandoning himself. Losing the dragon he was to the weak wolf they had tried to force him to be all his life. 

They were stopped somewhere in the Riverlands. The Dothraki preferred to sleep outside in tents, so they hadn’t bothered to seek solace at any inns or keeps, although they could have asked any number of lords to host them. After they had stopped to make camp Jon had left with the hunters. Daenerys hoped it would do him some good, allow him to forget about Arya for a while. She had decided that when he returned she would try to talk to him about Winterfell and see if he was still on her side. 

A few hours after they had made camp he stumbled back into their tent. He had been drinking and was still not used to the fermented mares’ milk. She was sitting waiting for him, a spread of meat and bread laid before her. He started to walk towards the furs, but she called him back. “Jae, love, we need to talk. Please come sit.”

He obeyed her request, falling to the floor next to her. “What?”

She nervously smoothed her robe. “We’re going to reach Winterfell in a few weeks.”

He looked away from her, eyes downcast. “Yes.”

“When we get there, what would you like to do?” She tried to sound supportive, but there was fear in her voice. 

“I’m going to put Arya to rest in the crypts.” His tone was still emotionless, but he was very firm in his answer. 

“Of course, Jae. But what do you want to do with Sansa? With Bran? What do you want to do after Arya is laid to rest?” She pressed him, fearing he would give her a different answer than when they had last talked of it. 

“I don’t know, Daenerys. I don’t want anyone else to die. They’re my family. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt them.” He turned away from her. “I need sleep. We have a lot of riding to do again tomorrow. Goodnight.”

He stood up to cross to the furs, but she stood to meet him and blocked his path. “Jae?” She looked into his eyes, hoping beyond hope that he was still hers. She moved her mouth to his, and he met her soft lips with his own. It was a soft, slow kiss, full of hope. He broke it after a moment, pulling back and then moving back towards the furs, but she reached up and grabbed his face, trying to get him to look in her eyes.

He finally did, and she saw a broken man staring back at her. “Daenerys, I killed her.” 

She reached up to grip his face, forcing him to look at her, refusing to let him hide away and lock himself in that thought. “You did not kill her.”

“Yes I did. I wanted to burn the city. I killed her, Dany. I killed all of them. It was wrong and I-”

She cut him off with a finger to his lips at seeing the tears beginning to well in his eyes. “Jaehaerys, they defied us. They supported the usurpers. They were traitors to our family and they needed to die. I wish it could have been different, but they condemned themselves. She shouldn’t have been there, Jae. You had no way of knowing. Her death is not your fault.”

He was crying now, and started to shake his head. “Dany, she told me that this destruction has to stop. She told me to kill you.”

Her brow furrowed in worry, wondering if she could trust him. His sisters had turned him against her before. She didn’t know how to respond to Arya’s request, so instead she tried to reassure them of their love.

“I love you. I trust you to protect me, Jae. I am yours. And you are mine.” With that she released him. He looked at her a moment more and dipped down to kiss her again, briefly. It was devoid of passion, but not of love. He was still there. He was still hers. 

* * *

“Jae, we have to make a decision. We have to be united on this.” They were a few days from Winterfell. He still hadn’t fully returned to her, but he stayed by her side, holding her at night. She wanted him to be able to rely on her for support, but he had always been solitary in nature. 

“Daenerys, you know I don’t want to hurt them.” They were in their tent, both pacing around the low table holding their dinner. 

“They betrayed us. What should we do to people that betray us?” She was trying to be gentle but she needed him to see the truth. 

“Arya is dead, Daenerys! I can’t kill them too. They’re my family.” He shot back. She turned to him, fire in her eyes. “And I’m not?”

He crossed to her, moving to wrap her in his arms. “Of course you are. You’re my everything. But I grew up with them. I was their brother. It was my job to protect them. I failed them in the past, I can’t do it again now.” 

She pushed him off of her. “What about protecting me? Protecting me from them. You betrayed me to Sansa, and she betrayed you. How can you not see that?” 

He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Daenerys,” he began.

She held up a hand, silencing him. “I know they’re your family, Jae. I know this is hard. But they’ve threatened the crown, and we cannot let that pass. You have to see that.” With that, she stormed out of their tent. 

He fell into their furs, drawing his knees to his chest, wanting to scream. Suddenly he heard the caw of a raven and sat up, shocked to see one in their tent. He got up to force it out, but stopped when he saw its eyes were white. Looking closely he saw a scroll attached to its leg. He bent down to retrieve it, then unrolled it to examine its contents. 

_ Jon,  _

_ You killed Arya. You slaughtered a city. But you are still our brother. You made the wrong choice, but you have the chance to change your mind. Daenerys has poisoned you. She made you kill our sister. You are the true King. You have to protect the realm, you have to kill her. She will destroy us, destroy you, and destroy all of Westeros. Please brother, I beg you, do the right thing. Protect us all from her.  _

_ -Sansa _

He looked up at the raven. It’s eyes were still white, and it sat unmoving, waiting for Jon’s response. “Bran, is that you?” The raven cawed, quietly. “I will always protect you. I will protect the realm.”

With that, the bird flew away. Jon sat quietly, thinking, waiting. After reading Sansa’s scroll he was certain of his answer for Daenerys. She eventually returned to the tent, not sparing him a glance as she poured herself some wine. “Daenerys.”

“Yes?” She didn’t face him, and her voice was tinged with anger, still simmering from their argument. “I got a raven. From Sansa.”

She turned abruptly, her face going white. “And?” He stood up. 

“It cleared things up. I know what I must do now.” He crossed the room to her, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her deeply. She broke the kiss, searching his eyes for answers. “Jaehaerys-”

“Dany, they betrayed us. They did. And they continue to do so. We will not let it stand. Sansa will be executed as a traitor.” He kissed her again, just as deeply. Her mouth welcomed him, their tongues duelling. She pulled back again. “And Bran?”

He stilled for a moment, looking down before returning to her eyes. “I don’t want to kill him. He was a bystander for most of this. Without him I wouldn’t know who I am. But he has used that information to manipulate us, to try and tear us apart. I wouldn’t see him dead, but I would see him cast out. Is that alright?”

She nodded. “Exile is a good idea. What about Winterfell? Who will become Warden of the North?”

He thought for a moment, stepping back from her. “House Mormont. Alysane Mormont.”

Daenerys smiled, nodding. They resumed their embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling out the cord in his hair and mussing it. He snaked one hand to the back of her neck, the other dipping low to squeeze her ass. She moaned against his mouth and both smiled. 

Her fingers went to the buckles of his gambeson, and his to the lacing of her dress, but suddenly he stilled and pulled back. She searched his eyes, face riddled with worry. “Daenerys,” he began softly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jae.” He shook his head, moving his hand to her cheek. “I have never loved anyone as I love you. No one in my life has loved me as you have. You have never tried to use me. Not to gain protection, or power, or the crown that I never wanted. You have only given me love, only sought to make me see myself as worthy.”

He bent down to capture her mouth once more, his lips enveloping her and trying to convey all that he was feeling. Then he pulled back again. “You are my family. I was never truly a Stark, never a wolf, but a dragon. Your dragon. I am yours, and you are mine. I need you to know that. The world needs to know that.” He took her hand in his own. 

“Will you marry me?” In a second her lips were crashing against his, her hands pinning his body close against her own. Suddenly he felt his face growing wet, and pulled back. Tears were streaming down her face. He moved to wipe them away. “Dany, love, are you okay?”

She cupped his face in her hand. “Of course I will marry you. I have never loved another as I love you, and I never will. We’re the last dragons, Jae. We belong together. We belong on the throne. We will rule together. We will break the wheel, together.” 

They kissed again, hot and heavy, and when they came up for air they smiled at each other, really smiled, for the first time in weeks. Both were happy, truly happy. “Now, take your betrothed to bed.”

He happily followed her order, moving to lay her on the furs. He hurried with the lacing of her gown while she worked at the straps on his gambeson. “I should have gotten you one that was simpler to take off.” She cursed as her fingers got caught in one of the buckles. 

“But then I wouldn’t be able to keep it on, my Queen. I wouldn’t want to attend court naked.” His gambeson discarded, he moved to lift off his tunic as she slid out of her dress. 

“And what if I want you to? What if I want you to fuck me on the throne again?” 

He growled at her, his lips slamming against hers. She ran her fingers through his curls for a moment before feeling him hardening against her, although still encumbered by his breeches. She quickly tugged at the lacings, and with his help both were soon naked. 

Jon started to kiss his way down her body but she pulled him up by his hair. “I want you inside me. Now.” He rubbed himself against her dripping cunt, then slowly slid in. 

They both moaned as they looked into each other's eyes. He slowly pulled out, nearly almost all the way, before pounding back into her. “Jaehaerys!”

It had been nearly a month since their last coupling, and both had missed the other. Jon had been lost, unable to return to her for so long, though he had wanted to. She spread her legs wider, opening herself up to him fully as she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his forehead down to touch hers. 

He started slowly, sliding in and out, filling her up perfectly. The two had been made for each other. She reached up to kiss him, her tongue darting into his mouth, spurring him on. He gripped her hip with one hand, the other resting next to her head. 

He pounded into her again and she moaned his name, then moved to flip them. She rode him hard, his hips snapping up to meet hers. “Yes, Dany, just like that.” 

Jon slid his hand from her hip to her nub, rolling over it with his thumb in small circles. She screamed in response, bending down to kiss him. He used his other hand to deliver a sharp slap to her ass as he continued to thrust into her. She bit his lip and he tasted blood, but it only spurred him on.

He gripped her hips with both hands and slammed into her, again and again. “Faster, Jae!” He upped his speed and vigor, eliciting a scream. He could feel her cunt clenching him as she came undone above him. He finally found his release as well, letting her milk him of all he had. 

She slumped over him, both of them panting as he carefully pulled out of her and she rolled to her side. The sound of their breathing filled the room, eventually quieting as they came down from their highs. 

As they relaxed into each other he started playing with her hair and undoing her braids, carefully and methodically. After a few moments he broke the silence. “I love when your hair is down.” She looked up at him and smiled. “I know it’s Dothraki custom to braid it, and it looks pretty, but I love when it’s down.”

She reached up to run a hand through his hair. “I like yours down, too.” He let out a laugh. “It looks so messy when it’s down. Not very kingly of me.” 

Daenerys ran her hand down to his cheek, tilting his head to force him to look at her. “You are the King. Everything about you is kingly. Everything about you is worthy. Your messy hair, your Northern accent, your snoring-” 

“I snore?” He seemed worried, momentarily, before she realized he was egging her on. She swatted his chest, then smiled and continued. “Everything about you makes you the King. My King. Never think for a second that you are capable of doing anything wrong. Never think for a second you are not worthy.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her, long and deep. “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. You are my Queen and you are my world. I promise never to turn from you again.”

She reached up to run the tips of her fingers through his beard, enjoying the scratchy sensation. “I know it’s been hard. I wish we hadn’t lost her. But no matter who we lose we have to be able to be here for each other. I need you to let me in. I need you to let me help.” 

He nodded, his mood turning somber again. “The last time she and I spoke at Winterfell she told me she’d never know you. Said she never could because you aren’t a Stark.” 

She nestled in closer to his shoulder, tracing the scar above his heart. “I wish I could have known her. She was a remarkable young woman.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. “Family can be hard. They’re the people we’re supposed to be able to trust, supposed to be able to rely upon when everyone else has failed us. I never had that. My family is dead. Even though I grew up with Viserys, he never cared about me. He only cared about his crown. When we were younger he took care of me, but in the end, in the end he only wanted to use me.” 

Jon pulled her closer to him. “You have family now. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. The Starks, they’ve tried to poison me against you. It’s hard to choose, Dany. They were all I knew growing up, I was completely torn from our family. I grew up praising the usurper and wishing you dead. Now that I know the truth I know that you are the last of my true family, but there’s still so much of me that remembers what they’ve forced me to believe.”

She reached up to his face again. “You don’t have to choose. You’re a wolf and a dragon.”

He shook his head, giving her a sad but confident smile. “No. I’m a dragon. Your dragon. Sansa and Bran have proven to me that I was never a wolf. That I never belonged with a family that would want to harm you. They’ve tried to tear us apart, and they’ve failed. I promise you, they will never succeed. I am with you, Daenerys. Now and always.”

She reached up to kiss him, then slid her hand from his face down to his cock, beginning to tease him. She slowly slid her fingertips up and down his length, smiling as she felt him growing hard. 

“Stop teasin’.” He growled against her lips. She smiled back coyly. “I guess you’ll just have to punish me.”

He flipped them quickly and she let out a devious laugh. He kissed his way down from her throat to in between her breasts, placing open-mouthed kisses up them to her stiff peaks. He enveloped each nipple with his soft lips, swirling his tongue over them. She moaned in pleasure, grinding her dripping core against his muscled abdomen. 

After he finished giving her breasts his undivided attention he kissed his way down to her cunt, but pulled away just as he was about to reach it, shifting his attentions to kiss his way down from her knee. “Jae, please.”

He smiled and continued, seemingly slower than before. “Who’s teasing now? Please, Jae, I need you.”

Finally, finally, he turned his attention to her cunt, slick and weeping for him. He licked her nether lips as she wove her fingers through his hair, trying to force him closer to where she needed him. Slowly he ran his tongue up from her opening to her clit, pausing to wrap his mouth around it and swirl circles over it with his tongue. 

He dipped his head back down to probe her entrance with his tongue while his nose gently tapped her bundle of nerves. She moaned his name, leaving one hand in his hair and bringing the other up to play with her breasts. 

Suddenly he pulled back again. She sat up, gasping at his absence. “Jae?”

“What was that you were saying about me punishing you?” There was a fire in his eyes. She was still upset about him pulling away, but she was intrigued. “On your knees, your Grace.”

She let out a small smile and bit her lip, raising her ass to his chest. Suddenly a sharp slap slammed into her, causing her to cry out. Seconds later Jon softly kissed it, rubbing his hand over it and soothing it. Just as the sting was starting to disappear he struck her again, harder. “Jae!”

“Yes, your Grace?” His voice was laced with innocence. “Jae, fuck me. Please.”

Suddenly his mouth was back on her slit, tongue gently tapping her clit. She moaned out again, then once more he pulled back and delivered another slap to her ass. “You’ve been naughty, Daenerys. I don’t think naughty girls deserve to be fucked, do you?”

“Please, Jae. Please. I’ll be good. Fuck me, please.” She wasn’t used to begging for anything, but she was surprisingly turned on. He usually let her control everything and deferred to her judgement. It was arousing to see him take some power for himself, even if that meant she was reduced to this. 

“I think you need to show me how good you’ll be. Come and pleasure your King. If you do a good job I might fuck you later.” She eagerly spun around, reaching for his hard cock. He laid back on the furs as she got to work.

She bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him as deep as she could and almost letting him fall out of her mouth when she came up, then circling the head of his cock with her tongue before dropping back down. 

Coming up for a breath of air she allowed her hand to replace her mouth, stroking him as she bent to suck on his stones. After a few moments she swallowed his length again, moving her hand down to massage his balls. “Fuck, Dany. That’s a good girl.” 

She could feel him getting close and started moving even faster, sucking him as she took him as deep as possible. He gripped her hair, bucking his hips into her mouth as he emptied himself into her. She swallowed all of him down, then sat up as he grew limp. He was breathing heavily, still coming down from his high. 

“Did I do a good job, my King?” He nodded energetically, still to overcome with pleasure to form coherent thoughts. She lay next to him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her. She played with his hair, waiting for him to come back down. When his breathing finally returned to normal he moved to kiss her, softly. He was spent. 

“That was perfect, Dany. I’ll be sure to reward you tomorrow.” She kissed the scar above his heart, hers full of love. “Your happiness is the only reward I need, my love. Goodnight, Jae. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick logistics: Alysane Mormont is never mentioned in the show, but in the book I believe she dies when Stannis attacks Winterfell. Because I can kind of do whatever the hell I want, I’m giving the North to House Mormont, although I don’t know that in the canon end there’s anyone alive from House Mormont to give it to. So let’s just pretend that for the sake of happily-ever-after that there is.
> 
> I felt the need to have a little bit of angst. I hope I didn’t overdo or underdo it. The question is, whose side is Jon on at this point? He did tell the raven that he would protect Bran and Sansa, was he just doing that to throw them off his scent or is it Daenerys that he’s playing?


	6. The Last of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon returns to Winterfell.

It was decided that Jon would first go to Winterfell alone with Arya’s body to put her to rest in the crypts. He wanted to be able to put her to rest peacefully, before Sansa’s execution. He was also to check for any changes in Winterfell’s defenses, in case the Starks were planning on putting up a fight. 

He left at the crack of dawn. The Dothraki were camped a few miles from Winterfell, in the woods where they wouldn’t easily be spotted. No doubt Bran knew they were there, but it would be hard for Northern forces to wipe them out, especially because a bulk of the North’s forces were still on Dragonstone. 

Jon’s horse was carrying Arya’s coffin in a small cart. He had put his old Stark gorget and gambeson back on, with some disgust. He didn’t understand how he could ever have loved such hateful people, though killing Sansa and exiling Bran would still break his heart. 

Daenerys had woken up early with him to help him dress and prepare. The two were standing next to his horse, dreading their goodbye. “You’re sure they won’t harm you?”

He stroked her hair soothingly. “Yes. They still think I’m their brother, after all. I’ll be back in a few days. I wish you could come with me. I don’t want to have to be with the Starks when I put her to rest.”

She took his hand in her own. “Know that I am with you. I’m right next to you the entire time, holding your hand. I love you, Jaehaerys Targaryen.”

“I love you, Daenerys. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She kissed him and neither wanted it to end, but eventually he had to pull back. 

“You had better hurry back, Jae. We’re not married yet. Some other Northern lord might come after me.” She joked as he moved to mount his horse. He turned around and kissed her again, even more passionately. 

“If anyone so much as looks at you I’ll behead them and then feed their remains to Drogon.” He mounted his horse, taking one look back at her. “Stay safe, my love.”

She nodded and held back tears as she watched him disappear into the trees. She hoped he would come back. She hoped she was doing the right thing by letting him return to the Starks.

* * *

He saw them as soon as the castle came into view. The scorpions were even larger than those in Kings Landing. The castle was well-manned, considering the bulk of the Northern army was supposed to be at Dragonstone. Daenerys would not have as easy of a time capturing Winterfell as they had originally thought. 

He didn’t know the men guarding the gate, but they knew him and they opened the heavy wooden doors for him. He was apprehensive as he entered the castle yard. Bran was waiting for him, face emotionless. “Welcome home, Jon.”

Jon dismounted and moved to hug the husk of his former brother. “Bran. I’ve missed you. Where is Sansa?”

“She’s overseeing the stores at the moment, but she looks forward to eating with you in a bit. You want some time with Arya, don’t you?”

Jon furrowed his brow. “Aye, doesn’t she want to come with?”

“No, after the battle of Winterfell she doesn’t wish to return to the crypts.”

“Will you come then?”

Bran remained stoic. “No. I saw her die. I can see her life. What happens to her body now isn’t important.”

“Not important- she was our sister! Of course her burial is important!”

“There are some men who are ready to carry her down to the crypts for you. Sansa has told me she’ll have a statue for her carved soon.”

Bran seemed to be done speaking to him; he gestured for one of the servants to wheel him back indoors. Two men were indeed ready to aid Jon, and they soon made their way into the crypts. They placed the wooden coffin within a ready-made stone one, then Jon asked them to leave him. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there with her, reflecting on her life and her death. Her plea for peace. Tears came to his eyes at the memory, and just as despair was about to swallow him, he remembered what Daenerys had told him. He could feel his betrothed with him, holding his hand. Willing him strength. Eventually he tried to give Arya his final farewell, though he knew he never really would be able to say goodbye to her. 

Before he left the crypts he stopped at Lyanna’s tomb. The coffin lid had been smashed in the battle, and he could see into her tomb now. He wouldn’t have wished to before, but now that he was peering inside, he saw something other than her bones. He lifted off a few pieces of what had been the lid, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Nestled in the corner was a dragon egg and next to that a sword. He carefully lifted them out, then returned the remains of the lid to where they were. Once his mother was covered again he drew his attention back to the egg and sword. It was a light blue egg, reminding him of the color of Viserion's flames upon his resurrection. 

The sword was of a similar size to Longclaw, a bastard sword. Jon drew the blade and let out a slight gasp. It was Valyrian steel, and the hilt was encrusted with obsidian, the grip made of red and black leather, and the pommel bore the Targaryen crest. 

There was no clear recorded description of Blackfyre, the blade of Aegon the Conqueror, but some part of Jon recognized the blade. He wished to take Blackfyre and the egg with him, but he knew the Starks would find it suspicious. He placed them behind Lyanna’s statue, not wanting to disrupt her remains again. 

* * *

Their midday meal felt stiff and formal to Jon. It had used to be normal for things to be this way; Sansa was treating him as Lady Catelyn had in Ned’s presence, politely but keeping him at a distance, treating him as inferior. 

They began with pleasantries, asking Jon how the road had been and in turn him inquiring as to the upkeep of Winterfell, how repairs were going and how food stores were holding up. Finally the topic of conversation turned to Daenerys. 

“So, she’s still alive, isn’t she?” Sansa spit out, clearly disgusted. 

“She is.” He set down his fork, giving her and Bran his undivided attention. 

Sansa set down her fork as well. “And Arya is dead.”

“Aye.” He sat in the silence a moment before continuing, ashamed. “I didn’t know. If I had I would have-”

“What, made sure she wasn’t there when you burned an entire city? When you slaughtered millions of people?”

He didn’t respond, simply stared blankly ahead.

“She died in your arms. She asked you to kill Daenerys, too.” Bran’s voice broke the silence. 

“Yet the Mad Queen remains alive.” Jon gritted his teeth at Sansa’s remark. 

“So does her last dragon.” He knew he had to offer an explanation beyond his love of his queen. 

“So?” Sansa shot back. 

“When she dies the dragon will go on a rampage. It could cause even more destruction than it did at Kings Landing.” Sansa pursed her lips, failing to come up with a clever response. 

“Could you control it?” Bran asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. He’s bonded to her.”

“What do you propose we do, then?” Sansa asked, clearly very annoyed. 

“I don’t know. I thought it would be best to determine a clear plan before I kill her.” It pained Jon to plot the death of his betrothed. 

“Well, we need to get the Northmen back home.” Sansa shot back.

“She has 20,000 Dothraki in the woods.” Bran’s voice rang out again, emotionless. 

“What? I thought she brought all of her Dothraki to Winterfell last time. They died.” Sansa was growing more annoyed by the minute. 

“She left a small force on Dragonstone when she came North.” Jon explained. 

“20,000 is not a small force.” Sansa’s voice was now tinged with fear. 

“It is compared to the number she had.” Bran clarified. 

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “What would you have me do?”

“I don’t know, Jon. Will the Dothraki follow you once she’s dead?”

He shook his head. “No. They don’t trust me like they do her. They’ve accepted me, but I don’t think they’ll remain loyal to me once she’s gone.”

“We need to get our men back from Dragonstone.” Sansa still had a slight undertone of worry. 

“They won’t make it in time.” Bran stated. 

“I could return to Dragonstone with her and command our men to return home. Or we could attack her there.”

“No, the dragon is still a problem. We built scorpions here, maybe what’s best is to lure it here to kill it. Then you can kill her. We have the supplies for a siege, at least until our men can return to slaughter those savages.” Sansa sounded sure of herself. 

Jon pondered it for a moment, then nodded. “I’ll return to her camp tonight. Tomorrow I'll tell her it's safe for her to come here. Then we'll hold her hostage. When the dragon comes for her it won't want to burn her, so we'll have a clear shot at it. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Both Starks answered in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one again, I know. I wanted to emphasize this though, I feel like it’s a pretty heavy scene and I’d like to give it a day or two before we see what Jon’s next move is. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise! Also, I am very bad at naming dragons. I’m not promising that there will be a dragon, but if there is, what should their name be?


	7. Fire and Blood Comes for Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all.

He left that night after a few more hours of painful conversation. Clearly Sansa was trying to manipulate him, trying to use his claim to the throne to ensure her own power. He thought it was possible she was going to ask for Northern independance, a foolish idea with the depleted grain stores and necessary aid from the south. 

He made his way back to Daenerys as soon as possible, riding hard back to the camp as soon as he was out of sight of Winterfell. Once he reached the camp he dismounted, handing the reins over to the first man he saw, then hurrying to their tent. 

She was waiting up for him. Her normal robe was too thin for the cold Northern climate, so she had wrapped Jon’s spare cloak around her to stay warm. His familiar scent had comforted her, but she had still spent the day riddled with anxiety. 

He burst into the tent, searching for a moment until his eyes landed on her as she stood to meet him. In a second he had her wrapped in his embrace, burying his face in her hair and holding her tight to his chest. 

“Jae? Is everything alright?” She asked as she returned the embrace. 

He had no intention of breaking it any time soon. “I love you, Dany. It killed me today to sit there with those monsters and plot your murder. I’m sorry my love, I’m so sorry.”

His voice was breaking, and when she pulled back she gently wiped away the tears falling from his eyes. “Shh, it’s alright darling. I know you won’t betray me again. Sansa will be dead soon, I swear it. Do you still want to exile your brother?”

“No. He’s going to die for his involvement in this treason.” His voice was bitter and full of hate. The dragon had returned. 

“It’s up to you, my love. You have to do what you feel is right to protect us.”

He nodded, his look of hatred softening as he looked down at her. “We’re going to kill them all tomorrow Dany. I don’t care if we have to burn Winterfell to the ground. We are going to give them fire and blood. We will show them what the Targaryens are made of; of what dragons can do to weak wolves.”

She kissed him then, full of fire and passion. After a day of pretending to hate her, Jon was desperate to show her how he loved her. When they eventually broke the kiss the pair smiled at each other, happy to be together again. 

“We’ll have to be careful tomorrow. We can’t burn the godswood and get married there, my love.” She smiled at him, eager to marry.

“We also have to spare the crypts. I found something today.” He smiled back at her and she raised her brow in response, intrigued. 

“My mother’s coffin held a dragon egg and a sword. I think it’s Blackfyre.”

“Aegon’s sword?” He nodded in response, but had the egg on his mind as well. “How did you hatch your dragons again? Do you think the egg is a lost cause?”

She gave him a devilish smile. “I think I have the perfect way to execute your traitor cousins. We’re going to burn them alive with the egg. I hatched my dragons in the same way. Only death can pay for life.”

“And tomorrow my love,” he drew her in again and kissed a path from her cheek to her ear, “tomorrow there will be death. Fire and blood shall reign and house Stark shall fall.”

He kept kissing her, down from her ear to her neck, letting his cloak and her robe fall from her body as he went. Her hands turned to the buckles of his gambeson as she moaned, and soon both were naked. He wrapped his arms around her again, and hers went to his neck. They stared at each other, bearing their souls. 

“I missed you today, my dragon.” She whispered into the silence, not wanting to disrupt their moment. 

“You were there with me, Dany. You are always with me. And I am always with you.” He kissed her again, long and deep. “Now, let me show you how much I missed being by your side today.”

Their lovemaking that night was not as hot and heavy as it usually was. It was slow, soft, reassuring. They were together, they were in love, and they weren’t going anywhere. It felt like a reiteration of their first time. He took his time, kissing her everywhere he could, exploring her body as if it was new and exciting to him, as if they hadn’t spent most of their nights together for the past few months. 

He kissed his way down from her neck slowly, both savoring the sensation. He wrapped his lips around her nipples, sucking and releasing them with a pop, swirling his tongue over her stiffening peaks before blowing a burst of cool air onto them. When he was finished worshipping her breasts he moved down, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses as he went. 

He drank from her, long and deep. Paying extra attention to her nub, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked as he probed her entrance with his fingers. He didn’t hurry, slowly stretching her and hitting that spot, slowly driving her to her climax.

“Jae.” She moaned, fingers intertwining in his curls. “Jae, I want to see your eyes. I want you inside of me.”

He raised himself back up to her face, dipping down to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. She helped guide him to her slit, where he rubbed himself against her a few times before slowly gliding in, filling her completely. 

“Dany.” He moaned out her name before pulling back, only to thrust into her again. Their bodies worked together in tandem, moving in and out, back and forth, pulling apart only to crash into each other once more. Her light lavender eyes stared back into his grey ones, and together they felt whole. 

As they sought their peaks things intensified, as Jon began to enter her a little more forcefully, and circled her nub with his thumb. Finally they came, her cunt clenching around him as he emptied everything he had into her. He gently pulled out and rolled onto his back as she nestled into his shoulder. 

After a few moments he got up to get her a washcloth to clean herself up, and to retrieve his cloak and more furs for the two to bury themselves in. They knew they’d need to discuss battle plans in the morning, but for the moment they were together and they were happy. Jon was determined not to let his siblings and their treason ruin his night. 

He refused to believe Daenerys’ death was even a possibility, but they were riding into a battle tomorrow and he always worried he wouldn’t be able to keep her safe. He pressed a kiss to her temple and tightened his arms around her. When they woke she would want to put herself in danger to seek revenge, but for now she was safe in his arms. 

* * *

Something was wrong. The fire had burned down to the embers, but it wasn’t the cold that woke him. He sensed someone else there, in their tent. He gently shook Daenerys awake, trying not to make a sound. She sensed how tense he was, and then the two heard someone take a step at the foot of their bed. 

“For the North.” Jon threw himself on top of Daenerys and shouted out as the crossbow bolt struck his shoulder. He threw back the furs and moved to tackle the man, only to be met with a dagger to his ribs. For a moment he stumbled back, but then charged forward again, when a second man stepped forward, sword drawn. Jon dodged the attack, just barely. 

“Ready to die, bastard? Should we kill your whore first and make you watch?” He could hear the first man reloading the crossbow. Jon snarled, throwing himself at the man again, only to hear the swift slash of a blade through flesh and the thump of a body hitting the ground.

Suddenly their tent was filled with torches. Daenerys’ bloodriders killed their attackers in seconds, surrounding Daenerys and Jon protectively and quickly speaking with her in their language. 

With the immediate threat taken care of, Jon turned back toward Daenerys, only to stumble to the ground. His wounds were deep, blood pouring from his ribcage and dripping from his shoulder. Memories of the mutiny came rushing back to him as pain rippled across his chest.

His vision started to blur and he heard Daenerys’ voice ring out, but he didn't understand what she was saying. He felt a pressure on his ribs, and saw a flash of silver above him before he blacked out.

* * *

“Khaleesi.” It was time, she knew. Jon hadn’t regained consciousness yet, and although the healers had assured her several times that he would be alright, she didn’t want to leave his side. She kept a firm grip on his hand as she stood up. 

Daenerys bent to kiss his temple, whispering assurances of what she hoped would be a swift return. “I love you, Jaehaerys. I’ll be back by your side soon my love. Know that I am with you, always.”

With that she rose, letting go of his hand with a heavy heart. By the time she left the tent her heart had turned to stone. She parted ways with her Dothraki at the edge of the woods. They had scouted out Winterfell yesterday while Jon was gone, and she knew the location of each and every scorpion. 

The plan was for her and Drogon to fly ahead of the charge, demolishing the scorpions, then burning down Winterfell’s doors to prevent the possibility of a siege. She didn’t want to destroy Jon’s childhood home, but she wanted the Starks rooted out and slaughtered, no matter the cost. 

Drogon let out a low purr at her approach, graciously extending his wing to her. She gave him a sad smile, not eager to take her only remaining child into battle again. Their attack on King’s Landing had been easy, and Winterfell had fewer scorpions, but they were still dangerous. 

The sun was just beginning to rise, and she hoped the day was still dark enough to provide her some cover. She saw her Dothraki waiting at the edge of the woods, and soared above them to signal she was ready for the attack before she flew higher into the clouds. 

The torches lining Winterfell’s walls were just visible from her height, but she saw them and directed Drogon to drop from the sky towards them. As they approached they rolled out of the way of a scorpion bolt, and reigned fire down on the wall opposite the godswood, targeting the places that had been newly repaired after their destruction during the Long Night. 

She heard the approaching screams of the Dothraki as Drogon turned to take another pass at the castle. A scorpion whizzed past her, only a few feet from her head. Too close. Drogon spit out more fire, destroying the final two scorpions that their scouts had seen. As she moved to burn down the siege doors she heard calls for archers and directed Drogon to fly away again, just as they began to take aim at her. 

Her third pass across the castle took out the archers on the walls, and the fourth burned through the heavy wooden doors. She heard the victory screams of her army ring out and the cries of the Northerners as they met their end, through flame or through steel. 

Daenerys had instructed them to take Sansa and Bran captive before the battle began, so she hung back, keeping Drogon gliding over the castle, roaring down at the enemy occasionally. She was tempted to go look the Starks over as they were captured, but she knew Jon would be furious if he found out she had taken an unnecessary risk. 

Once she was certain of their success she returned to their camp, heading straight to Jon’s side, hoping he had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I have gone back to school this week, and therefore I haven’t had much time to write. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also, still open to suggestions for names for a potential dragon! And I recently started a resurrection fic if anyone needs something to read while waiting for the next chapter of this one to come out. I'm planning on having the next chapter of this up next week, but it will probably be sooner, knowing me.


	8. Kissed By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the pack dies.

“Dany?” He called out for her before he even opened his eyes. She was the first thing on his mind, though he didn’t remember what had happened. He wasn’t sure of where she was, or why his chest hurt so much, he just knew he needed her by his side.

After what felt like an eternity he finally found the strength to open his eyes. He was in his old room in Winterfell. Sunlight was streaming in through the widows, and the door was ajar. A fire blazed in the hearth, and he smelled the strong aroma of Dothraki medicines. 

He raised his head to examine his chest, and found thick bandages covering his ribs. Trying to take a deep breath he winced, and almost cried out in pain as he tried to sit up. He didn’t want to push himself too far, but he forced himself up so he could go and find Daenerys. 

Just as he was moving to swing his legs over the side of his bed he heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Daenerys appeared at his door, flushed and out of breath from running through Winterfell to get to him the second the healers had seen him stirring. 

Forgetting his wounds for a moment, both threw themselves at each other in a tight embrace. Jon cried out at the sudden pressure and Daenerys pulled back, worried she had hurt him further. “It’s alright, Dany. I’m still healing, I should have realized.”

“Jae. I thought I was going to lose you.” She took a seat on the bed next to him, gripping his hand tightly as tears fell down her face. “Those cunts sent assassins in the night. They almost killed you.”

“Aye, but they didn’t. And now Sansa and Bran are going to pay. Have you executed them yet?” She shook her head and he gave her a small smile. He was happy he would be able to watch them burn, but a part of him was still hesitant to hurt the people he had once called family. 

“I did, however, have their tongues ripped out.” He raised his eyebrows, unsure of how to respond. “I thought it would be best if they weren’t able to commit more treason while awaiting execution.”

After a moment Jon nodded, accepting what she had done as being the right thing. “When will we execute them?”

She gave his hand a squeeze. “Whenever you’re ready to, my love. The healers told me you should wait at least a few more days, perhaps a week to be safe.”

He nodded, looking down at their hands and feeling a memory come back to him. “Do you remember the boat?”

She grinned at him. “I’ll never forget it.”

“No, do you remember when I bent the knee? When I had just come back from north of the Wall. I was laying in bed and you were holding my hand, just like you are now.”

She nodded, a sad smile on her face as she remembered the fear she had had for him and the pain of losing Viserion. “Let’s not make a habit of this, Jae. I don’t like sitting by your bedside, making myself sick with worry.”

He gave her a weak smile. “After the Starks are gone I think the last of the traitors will be dealt with and you and I will be able to start building the new world. A new world where you don’t have to sit by my bedside after I’ve nearly died.”

For the next few days she did sit by his bed, when she wasn’t being called off to deal with her responsibilities as Queen. Jon slowly but surely felt better, and within a week both felt prepared for the execution. 

A pyre was built, with the egg nestled within the center of it. Sansa and Bran were marched and wheeled out to it, then tied securely to the center post. It was Jon that delivered the sentence. 

“Sansa Stark, you stand accused of conspiring behind my back with the traitors Varys and Tyrion. You stand accused of violating a sacred oath sworn in front of a Weirwood tree. You stand accused of plotting to overthrow the true Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. You stand accused of treason against the crown. You have been found guilty on all charges.”

Sansa struggled against her restraints and attempted to cry out, but without her tongue only the whisper of a guttural cry was released. 

“Brandon Stark. You stand accused of plotting to overthrow the true Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. You stand accused of treason against the crown. You have been found guilty of both charges.”

Bran sat quietly, unmoving. His eyes turned white and suddenly they were overcome with a flock of ravens, pecking at them all. Jon swiftly drew his sword, stumbling a bit from his recent injuries as he charged towards the pyre, quickly beheading Bran. The flock of ravens dissipated immediately.

“Sansa Stark. I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, third of my name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, the Resurrected, the former 998th Commander of the Night's Watch, the Bane of the Undead, and the Blood of the Dragon, sentence you to die.” 

Daenerys and he had agreed that he would be the one to give the order and light the pyre, as he was the one Sansa had committed her treason against. After sentencing her, Jon stepped forward to take a torch and proceeded to throw it on the pyre.

He and Daenerys stood and quietly watched as the traitor turned to ash before their eyes and rejoiced in the cry of the newborn dragon they found in the remains of the pyre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter I've ever written... whoops. I just wanted to let this sit for a minute, I'll be posting the final chapter a little later tonight.


	9. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story wraps up.

It would have been a wiser decision to have waited for the Northern Lords to gather to witness their wedding, but neither wanted to wait. They would be spending a few weeks at Winterfell to ensure the loyalty of the North and install Alysane Mormont as Warden, but both were eager to be wed. 

The maester had survived the attack, so he facilitated the ceremony. They were married before the old gods, in a fast and private ceremony. The following feast took place outside, as was Dothraki custom. Daenerys hoped the killing would be kept to a minimum so as not to shock the Westerosi servants too much, but ultimately she could do nothing to stop them.

It seemed the feast dragged on forever, and eventually she and Jon slipped away. As soon as their door was shut they clashed against each other. Because of Jon’s recent injuries they hadn’t passionately coupled in a few weeks, but he wanted to bring extra intensity for their wedding night, as did Daenerys. She remembered the way he had used her in bed before their arrival to Winterfell, and decided she wanted him to take charge again.

“Jae,” she panted out between frantic kisses, “I’ve been a bad girl. You need to punish me.”

He shook his head. “You deserve only pleasure tonight, my Queen.”

She stepped closer to whisper in his ear. “I want you to punish me.”

He growled and redoubled the intensity with which he was kissing her, bruising her lips as both began working at the laces of their clothing. When they had finally both disrobed, they broke apart to sit on the edge of the bed. “So, you’ve been naughty, have you?”

She gave him a devious smile, then bit her lip. “Yes, my King. I’ve been touching myself without your permission.”

He got a wicked glint in his eye. “Yes, you need to be punished. Get across my lap so I can punish you properly.”

She practically moaned in anticipation as she positioned herself across him, eager to receive her punishment. He waited a moment before delivering a harsh slap to her ass and she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “You know you aren’t allowed to touch yourself with my permission, Daenerys.”

He slapped her again, harder, and she cried out again. “I’m sorry, my King. I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

Jon ran his hand over her ass, gently soothing her. Then he took his hand lower and grazed her dripping core with his knuckles. She moaned as he started teasing her lower lips. “That feels so good, Jae. Please don’t stop.”

Suddenly his hand disappeared and he slapped her again. “Only good girls get to come, Daenerys. Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes!” She responded eagerly, desperate for him. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

He slapped her one last time for good measure, then placed a kiss to her ass before pulling her up, indicating she should get off of him. “I think you need to show me how good girls behave and suck your King’s dick.”

She nodded eagerly and took him in her mouth right away, both moaning as he filled her up perfectly. He entangled his fingers in her hair and started bucking into her mouth, almost choking her. She struggled to keep up, and somehow managed to do so. 

She took him deep, running her tongue over the head of his cock when he would almost pull out before thrusting in hard. “That’s a good girl. Suck my cock like the whore you are.”

Degrading her only turned her on more. She sucked him as hard as she could, massaging his stones. Suddenly he pulled her up from his cock to kiss her again, bruising her lips. “There’s my good girl. Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes, your Grace. I want you to use me however you want. I belong to you. My body belongs to you.” He growled and kissed her even more deeply, his tongue probing her mouth before he pulled back. “Sit on the bed. I need to make sure you’re nice and wet for me.”

He ran his tongue up her outer lips before probing her entrance with it, then moving to suck on her nub and swirl circles around it with his tongue. “Yes, just like that Jae. That feels so good.”

He slid a finger in her, then two, making sure she was ready to take all of him. Then he pulled away, his mouth soon replaced by his cock. He rubbed himself against her entrance and she moaned in anticipation. “Do you want me to fuck this tight little cunt?”

“Yes, your Grace. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me hard.”

He pulled her towards her and growled into her ear. “Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you, Jaehaerys. No one else.” With that he slammed into her and both moaned in pleasure. He started pounding into her, eventually falling back onto the bed, with Daenerys on top. “That’s it, my dragon. Ride me.”

His hips snapped up to meet hers, driving both of them toward their peaks. She leaned down to whisper into his ear. “I want you to come in me, Jaehaerys. Claim your wife. Fill your father’s sister with your seed.”

He groaned out her name, thrusting into her a few more times as she milked him. She slumped on top of him and he gently pulled out after a moment, rolling her side as his seed dripped from her. Both sat in silence for a moment, breathing heavy and reveling in their first time as man and wife. 

“Seven hells, Dany. Where did that come from?”

She turned to look up at him and smiled. “I wanted you to be in control tonight. I love when you take charge. Did you like it?”

He ran his hand up and down her back, pausing to rub her ass and soothe where he had struck her. “I loved it.”

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. “I’m glad. My first wedding night went quite differently, though I suppose you were just as rough as Drogo was then.”

He tensed. “And that’s okay? You wanted that?”

She nodded and looked up at him again. “I feel safe with you, Jae. I trust you completely. You give me the greatest pleasure I have ever felt because I know I’ll always be safe with you. I’ve never felt as happy and complete as I have with you.”

He bent down to kiss her again, moving to flip them as he began to kiss down her body to worship her properly. She had just showered him in pleasure, now it was time for him to do the same to her. 

* * *

The Northern Lords weren’t happy to find Sansa Stark dead and Daenerys Targaryen Queen, but the large dragon looming over Daenerys and the small dragon perched on Jon’s shoulder deterred them from voicing their complaints. 

Alysane was hesitant to accept her new position, but did so. Jon and Daenerys both knew that she would be loyal. House Mormont hadn’t failed them in the past but also had the respect of the North. She would make a good Warden.

Eager to get to Dragonstone, the two chose to travel with Drogon, trusting the Dothraki to find their own way. Once they arrived they required those that remained in the Northern Army to swear allegiance to them before dismissing them back North. Ser Davos was asked to stay on Dragonstone, where they would be ruling from. They appointed him hand. 

Despite repeated attempts to create a child, Daenerys was unable to produce an heir. It was then decided that in order to break the wheel the line of succession would be broken. A lord’s son would not become lord after him, unless appointed by the other lords. The monarch following Jon and Daenerys would be appointed by the Wardens, though there would be many years to come before that decision would need to be made. 


End file.
